


NeedleINK

by PitaVegeta1



Series: Writings in a Picture Book [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitaVegeta1/pseuds/PitaVegeta1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6: Tattoo Fix (Cause it's just horrible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the images or Shameless characters belong to me.
> 
> Original characters and tattoo parlor are mine.

It was couple months after his was paroled that Mickey thought about it. It took awhile given everything that happen upon his release, him and Ian dancing around each other trying to find that precarious balance they once had and actually mending a lot of shit that still lay between them, Svetlana beginning to trust Ian with Yevgeny again; and Mickey himself playing good boy for his parole officer, who for some odd reason took her job seriously.

Debbie had came over to drop something off for her brother, and had spotted the illegible tattoo on his chest.

"You ever gonna get that fixed?" Mickey looked up dropping the shirt he was sniffing.

"What?"

"That atrocity of a tattoo you got." Debbie pointed Mickey shrugged slipping on a grey tank that didn't smell to bad.

"Might be a good idea cause its really ugly." Debbie added walking out. Mickey sneered [lighting](http://mickeymousecollectibles.com/graphics/zippo-mouseskull.jpg) a cigarette, he thought for a minute and had to agree with the young ginger. Ian laughed at it but said he found it endearing. When he had realized the mistake the guy who had done it received the beating of his life and Mickey's stint in solitary was worth it. Pulling the tank down to look at the tattoo it was ugly, worst than his knuckle tats.

It took a week after that conversation for Mickey to actually do something about it, the bills were paid, Svetlana mouth was shut with a couple hundred bucks for the kid and Mickey had some money left over. Catching the El all the way across the city way into Boys Town, cause damn if Mickey was going to a shop in the South Side he may be out and proud but many in the neighborhood still had issues. He walked the area looking around, ignoring the stares of posh twinks and pretty boy jocks. Finally he came upon a shop that look more to his taste if the outside was anything to go by. The dark red brick building stood amongst preppy boutiques and cafes, in the window a gorgeous drawing of a skull framed in dark wood the name above curtained windows "NeedleINK" (pronounced Needle INC) in a stylized font.

Entering Mickey was little shocked by the interior it was bright and open, a sitting area with comfortable looking chairs with a coffee bar and snacks spread out. The tattoo stations were clean and uncluttered. One station had a customer, an older woman her back to the artist her top pulled down a little to allow the tattooist access she seemed comfortable speaking at length about whatever.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The voice came from Mickey's right turning he spotted a older woman with [fire red hair](http://www.freewhd.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/tattooed-redhead-15529.jpg) (weirdly I found the picture after I developed the character, Lauryn is older mid 40s) obviously from a bottle and both arms covered in tattoos. 

"Yeah, uh I need to get a cover up." The woman smiled pulling a clip board from under the counter she was seated at.

"Okay, are you in any legal disputes with the previous artist?"

"...huh?"

"Are you suing the artist, many lawyers say wait to fix the tattoo until after the suite is resolved and make sure you have a estimate of the work to fix it to present in court which I can get you, depending on what you want." The woman explained.

"Uh... no I got it in prison and me and the "artist" had a private resolution." The woman laughed handing Mickey the clip board and a pen.

"That works too. Okay fill this out and we can discuss what you want. I'm assuming its your knuckle tats." the woman pointed to Mickey's fingers.

"No, its on my chest." Mickey pulled aside his shirt showing the lady the mess that scared his pale skin, the woman grimaced.

"It's gonna have to be a dark tattoo to hide it." she stated. Mickey nodded as he began filling out the form; a short while later Mickey handed back the clip board and pen.

" Alright, do you have ID?" Mickey handed over his driver's license.

"By the way my name is Lauryn, I own this shop with my wife Deloris, been in business about 13 years moved here from New York. Just to give you a little history." Lauryn explained, she pulled some large picture album from under the counter.

"Here we have the designs that are black or have deep shading." she opened the first album.

"Do you have an idea of what you want?" Mickey dug in his jeans pulling out a folded piece of paper, a [drawing](http://orig04.deviantart.net/dd4b/f/2014/283/d/c/dca99226ee7f3fc8e6988639eca59edc-d82bex6.jpg) he had began working on the previous week.

"Yeah, actually I want this." Mickey handed over the drawing Lauryn's grey eyes studying it.

"This is amazing... you drew this?" Mickey nodded feeling a little self-conscious, Ian praised his art encouraging him to draw more, buying him notebooks and special art kits; Lauryn took in the amount of detail and realism before speaking again.

"We'll have to shade some parts darker but it won't compromise the anything. come on back so I can get a closer look at your tattoo." Mickey followed Lauryn to one of the four stations. Mickey noticed a photo on the wall opposite of Lauryn's station of two women hugging close in front of a stock photographer's background. The woman getting the back tattoo side eyed him but kept talking. The artist working on her a young man with only a visible neck tattoo. Mickey removed his shirt when asked, Lauryn once again frowning at the tattoo.

"Ian Gal...ager...?"

"Suppose to be Ian Gallagher." Lauryn nodded.

"Your..."

"Boyfriend, I also want to get one for my son, but I haven't thought of a design yet." Mickey answered. Lauryn place the trace paper on Mickey's chest as Mickey looked in the mirror nodding at the placement. They discussed price, while Georgy the other tattoo artist and Lauryn's step-son admired Mickey's drawing.

"So can I convince you to get a cover up for those knuckle tats?" Lauryn asked, the hum of the needle accompanying her question. Mickey smirked

"I've had these since I was 14 they've kinda grown on me." Lauryn paused to laugh.

"Well I'm gonna have to break that bond. Your phone is buzzing." Mickey barely realized his phone was ringing the vibrating in his chest felt everywhere. It was Ian texting asking where he was with a quick reply of running errands Mickey couldn't put the phone down before it began to ring. The picture of [Ian ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/dd2a5a058e4c7b1f9df76b648db39a27/tumblr_nmrxbfSvZb1rzk6m3o1_500.jpg)just out of bed, unshaven and to Mickey fucking gorgeous flashing up on the screen.  He heard Lauryn hummed noticing the picture, as he swiped to accept the call.

"You don't do errands Mick..." Ian spoke, Mickey could hear the smile on his face.

"I do errands... I do errands like a boss."

"Baby I asked you get milk two days ago on your way home from work and you bitched to me for 5 minutes... and what is that noise?" Ian asked, the buzzing of the needle seeming louder at the question.

"My errand..."

"What are you battling giant bees?" Mickey could hear Ian shift over the phone.

"I'll tell you when I get home... you need something or you just called to insult my daily agenda?" Ian snickered.

" Yeah can you bring home, when you finish with your "errand" pick up some spaghetti, we don't have enough."

"I thought we were doing the garlic bread?"

"Yeah but Debbie called and said she got some coupons for garlic bread so we switched for pasta." Mickey signed he really didn't want to go to the grocery store, there was always some [old lady](https://penofmen.files.wordpress.com/2011/05/old_lady1.gif) staring at him like he about the steal the bologna or something, which he would never do again outside of winter, nothing like cold cuts pressed against your junk.

"Yeah alright....but if..."

"No bitching.... love you" Ian laughed

"Whatever love you too." Mickey hung up. Lauryn giggled pulling the needle away to laugh outright at Mickey's glare.

"Sorry, but you got to love young love." Lauryn giggled again.

"You guys sound like you've been together for awhile, how many years?" Georgy piped up from his station. Mickey signed as Lauryn went back to work.

"To damn long." Mickey answered. They talked about relationships Georgy a proclaimed bisexual with a girlfriend and the woman married with kids for the rest of the session, Mickey for once not feeling left out or pressured to speak. Lauryn covered the tattoo with a bandage, Mickey would have to come back tomorrow, but what was done was really good Lauryn capturing Mickey's style and design flawlessly. Making an appointment for after work, Mickey left catching El once again back to the South Side stopping by the grocery store and picking up 3 more boxes of spaghetti, before walking the two blocks home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is becoming more than what I had originally and I am loving it

His chest felt odd, a dull and numbing ache and all Mickey wanted to do was get home and strip out of his shirt. When he arrived home the house was full of Gallaghers and Milkovichs. Yevgeny and Liam both seated on the sofa, large eyes glued to the cartoons flashing across the TV screen. Mandy cuddled in the recliner her own eyes attached to her phone. The Gallagher's, Svetlana and the Balls (LOL) crowding the Milkovich's kitchen voices boisterous filling the home with laughter and joy. This was something Mickey though he would never see in his childhood home, happy faces, children not crying, an actually family.

While incarcerated Mickey had heard through the grapevine that Terry had got shanked over some dumb dispute, luckily the house had been in the Milkovich's matriarch's name and upon Terry's death and Mandy's return to Chicago the younger siblings learned that their mother had a will, which of course Terry hid; but it named her benefactors as Mykhailo Milkovich and Mandalyn Milkovich this included the house which was paid for and a bit of money that she managed to keep away from her drug habit.

Upon his release the two had decided with a lot of yelling and throwing things what to do with the money and the house. Mandy wanted to sell and move somewhere far from Chicago, Mickey of course wanted to stay. They agreed that they would split the money Mandy getting more as Mickey kept the house. Mandy didn't end up leaving Chicago but she did move the rest of her things out getting a small apartment a couple blocks away. Mickey had done an overhaul on the house getting it cleaned and fixed up as much as he could without spending to much, leaving him with a bit of a nest egg. Svetlana moved back in with Yevgeny adding her feminine touch to the home. When he and Ian began getting back together Svetlana let her objections be known loudly, in Russian and often, but eventually Ian swayed her with lots of groveling and tears; the red head made it point that Svetlana saw him take his pills everyday, she was coming back around to the his side noticing that he truly loved Yev like his own. 

Entering the kitchen Mickey handed the spaghetti to Ian with a kiss.

"So where have you been all day?" Lip questioned tone condescending , Mickey ignored him he knew they would never get along beyond the grudging respect they had for each other.

"None of your damn business" Mickey answered, taking a beer from the fridge he listened to the multiple conversations going around the kitchen while Fiona, Debbie and Ian cooked, Svetlana and Veronica in charge of dessert stood at the table mixing something that looked like chocolate in a bowl.

Yev toddled into the kitchen thumb stuck in his mouth reaching for daddy his small body clasping against Mickey's legs. Mickey put his beer aside to pick up his son settling Yevgeny on his right side away his sore pectoral. After Ian had literally ran away with the kid Mickey found himself a little more attached, actually participating in Yev's life, attempting to be a father.

Taking the toddler from the kitchen he bypass the living room to head for the new changing table Ian had just purchased in Yev's bedroom. After changing Yev's diaper he released the kid back into the wild in the other room and then made his way for the bathroom. The mirror was one of the first things fixed when he came home reflected summer flush skin and black hair limp from sweat; removing his shirt, Mickey peeled away the white bandage, the skin was hot and red; the graphic lifts of skin appearing as if he had been cut. What he had drawn was slowly coming to life from paper to skin. His evaluation of his chest was interrupted when the bathroom door swung in almost hitting him;

"HEY!"

"Sorry man... oh shit that is awesome" Carl peered closer at the tattoo, he reached out to touch it my by got his hand slapped away.

"You need to piss or what?"

"Yeah man" Mickey squeezed pass the teen to leave, Carl already going for his belt. 

....

It didn't take long for dinner to be ready, soon there was a body on any available surface, chatting, passing garlic bread or flinging spaghetti

"Liam, stop... no throwing your food." Fiona chastise putting a fork back in the youngest Gallagher's hand. She glared at Carl who had been egging his brother on. Mickey sat on the counter plate balanced in his hand, Ian leaning against his leg slurping noodles with vigor.

"Hey you guys see Mickey's tattoo?" Carl all but yelled.

"HEY! Who told you to tell?"

"You didn't say not to." Carl shrugged

Ian turned to the man at his side, putting his plate down.

"Is that what you were doing, let me see." Mickey swatted Ian's large hands away as he jumped from the counter.

"You can see it when it's finished." Mickey flicked Carl's ear, grabbing another piece of garlic bread. Ian's stare bore into the side of his face, he knew the moment their family was gone and the house was quiet Ian would pounce.  


....

At last the final body left through the front door, Yevygeny was curled in his bed fast asleep and Svetlana was cuddled on the couch with the laptop.

Mickey made sure to take a shower without the red head's presence and dressed in a tank and boxers. When he exited the bathroom Ian was under the sheet, topless, tablet in his lap; though he ignored it, green eyes locked on Mickey's chest where the bandage peeked over the top.

"So what is it?" Ian asked full attention on the brunette, Mickey climbed into bed tuning out his boyfriend.

"You at least spelled my name right this time?" Ian chuckled at the middle finger he received in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the tattoo parlor alittle after 4, Mickey spotted Lauryn and another woman who he guessed was Deloris from the photo that was displayed in the shop.

"Hey Mickey, oh this is my wife Deloris...Deloris this is the young man I told you about." [Lauryn's wife](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/15/08/c4/1508c4a9b61d85f7421f6a3d687a5a92.jpg) was stunning for a woman her age, dark brown hair, curled and framing her face and a pair of stunning green eyes. Her petite body had curves in all the right places; Mickey notice that they were complete opposites while Deloris appeared as a New York socialite, Lauryn looked like a typical woman you would see around the city, red hair pulled back in a ponytail, her body was more fit like maybe she visited the gym regularly abs peeking through her her white and green "["Brooklyn" shirt](http://1.1.1.1/bmi/cdn01.brooklynindustries.com/resources/BKI/images/products/processed/1120411-011.11426.a.detail.jpg).

Deloris held out her hand, Mickey wasn't sure if she wanted him to bow and kiss it so he went with the standard had shake. Deloris smiled,

"Nice to meet you, I saw your drawing your very talented." Mickey once again felt out of place with the complement but nodded, Deloris moved around them heading toward the back of the shop likely to an office. He followed Lauryn back to her station and removed his shirt;

"Still looks good, we should be able to get alot done today. Did you show your boyfriend? Lauryn asked as she removed the bandage noting that the was healing well.

"Naw, he can see it when its finished, though he did try." Lauryn chuckled at that, she put on a fresh pair of gloves and prepped the needle, it wasn't long before buzzing filled the shop, the rabid needle pricks numbing after awhile, it sorta theraputic.

Mickey allowed his mind to wander though he didn't have much to really think about. About an hour in Lauryn paused for a break, Mickey stretched, checking his phone he had a text from Mandy and one from Ian. Replying to Mandy was easy a simple no to her reguest, Ian was more daunting the red head, his red head he amended as Deloris came from the back, she gave Lauryn a sweet peck on the lips before leaving out.

'You can wait' Mickey texted, the pouty face emoji that came through made him laugh. After their little break, some lunch Lauryn picked up the needle again. she ws almost finished just some shading and detailing to go.

"So why other than the obvious reason did you decide to get this redone or why the heart." Lauryn asked. Mickey shrugged gently,

"I thought of a cross with a banner with his name but I've never real been religous.." Mickey shifted, gazed to the ceiling "...then I thought about all the shit we had been through and when I got tattooed in prison that was desperation,... but now we're kinda starting over so I'm kinda.., I guess feeling exposed, hence the heart outside the chest." Mickey concluded.

Lauryn had paused to listen, there were a million different reason to get a tattoo and she had pretty much heard them all even several variations of Mickey's story, but getting your heart broken then trying to mend it always burned. she didn't reply just set needle back to the redden flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

After putting the cash in the draw Lauryn went about writing up a receipt as Mickey read over the care instructions she had explained to him. She handed him the slip of paper before speaking;

"Please tell me you will be coming back, I really want to see some more of your work" 

Mickey nodded looking up he was shock to see such a genunie look on the woman's face.

"You got real talent, I can tell jus from that..." Lauryn gestured to his bandage up chest. "Also you might want to tell that red head of yours what you told me..."

"No..." 

"Yes, listen if eighteen years of marriage has taught me anything other than she is always right,.." Lauryn chuckled  
"...is sometimes you have to swallow that gut reaction and just say what really going on every once in awhile  
It clears the air and keeps both of your from tip toeing around each other. Take it from an old woman I have fucked up a lot with her and she with me, cause love doesn't solve everything."

Mickey swallowed he didn't want to admit that he and Ian were indeed "tip toeing" but they were. They slept in the same bed, had sex and cordial conversations, real domestic; but the passion was gone, the realness that had pulled them together in the first place and if Mickey wanted to tell the truth he didn't trust Ian with his heart anymore.

Leaving the shop Mickey thought back on that day, it was cold, but Ian didn't seem to notice as he stood outside the Gallagher home with out a coat. Mickey regretting his pack a day habit as he worked to catch his breath, but it was Ian's words that had really knocked the wind out of his sails, then that blonde bitch had to show up. Mickey had told Ian he loved him, had said it to the red head's face and he just brushed it off. Shaking his head Mickey exited the el, he really needed to get his car back from Iggy.

Mickey noted that the grass would need to be cut as he put the key in the door; for the first time in a long time Mickey dreaded entering his home. Ian was laying on the sofa textbook balanced on his chest. He had decided after graduating highschool what he wanted to do, it had taken him awhile considering the military was his life dream; but after getting hit on in front of a gym; a career as a Personal Trainer could benefit him.

An office job was no-no and he would be damned if he was going to flip pancakes at Pasty's Pies for the rest of his life. Becoming a personal trainer wasn't hard just a love for fitness, a great personality, a certificate and he was golden; he was working as a desk clerk at a gym closer to the Northside until he got his license but he was almost there.

"So can I see it now?" Ian asked he moved the book to glance at Mickey who had paused in the door way. Ian sat up full attention now on the brunette,

"You okay?" he asked. Mickey moved fully into the house, standing before the man he once considered the love of his life. Lauryn words made themselves present in Mickey's mind, inhaling Mickey removed his shirt.

"It's not your name." he stated slowly pulling the bandage away. 

"Okay."

" I wanted...I wanted to get something that would .... shit"

"Mickey, what?" Ian was fully standing now, uncertain as Mickey's eyes got glassy.

"You broke my heart that day...God I sound like a bitch" Mickey rubbed his eyes, stalling the gut reaction to walk right back out of the house.

"All the shit I did for you, after everything and you left me to a bitch with a gun, only to visit me after 3 months in prison. You..."

"Mickey I wasn't feeling like myself. I just wanted everything to be like it was."

Mickey signed, he completely removed the bandage; Ian looked at the tattoo, the skin around it was still red and swollen but the effect was astounding, the heart seemed to beat with each breath Mickey took. Ian trned his gaze away from the tattoo eyes finally meeting the shorter man's.

"Do you still love me?" Ian asked his own heart hammering in his chest. Mickey looked at Ian unspilled tears hanging on his lashes.

"I do, how about you, cause you have never said it" 

Ian gapped; "Ofcourse I have."

"Never, not once you have you said it, you always got pissy with me about holding back my own feelings or what ever. But you have never told me that you love me."

Ian rattled is brain, and came the conclusion that Mickey was right. He called the brunette boyfriend and though his actions spoke of love he had never said the words. Taking three long strides to Mickey he stood far into the other's personal bubble, hands cupping the pale face.

"I love you, through everything my love for you has only grown. Mickey I love you."


End file.
